Jason Miller vs. Egan Inoue
The first round began. Inoue blocked a high kick and they clinched. Inoue worked a standing guillotine. Miller kneed the leg. Inoue kneed the body. Inoue dragged Miller down with the guillotine. Miller stood defending still. Inoue let it go. Miller kneed the body. They broke. Miller ran after him. Inoue landed an uppercut, kneed the body, dragged Miller down. Miller rolled, went for a leglock. Kneebar. Inoue was defending. He landed a right. Inoue escaped. Inoue went for an americana and had it behind the back. It was tight, they kept rolling over and over. Inoue had it tight there. That is so tight. Inoue has it hard. Miller was hurting. Inoue in side control working it. Miller escaped. Wow. Inoue mounted. Inoue landed a big left. A right and a left and a right and another there... Inoue landed a left. Two big lefts. Two fifteen. Inoue landed a right and a left. Two lefts. Inoue was breathing hard. Two minutes. Inoue landed a right and a left. Miller gave up the back with both hooks, turned back to mount. Inoue landed a left. Inoue landed a right to the body. Miller turned to guard, narrowly avoiding his back getting taken. Great work from both guys. 'Punch his face in!' came the advice from Miller's corner. Miller landed a right. Miller had the back with both hooks in a scramble now. Miller played to the crowd. Eleven hard rights. Miller looked at the ref. Thirty. Nine rights in under there. Ron Jhun is the ref? Can't be. Fifteen. Miller was spanking Inoue's ass repeatedly playing to the crowd. Three rights. The first round ended. Close round. Hmm damn. Gotta score that round a draw for sure. If I had to give it to someone, it'd be... Inoue. Inoue had a little lump above his right eye and it was bothering him for sure. The second round began. Inoue missed a high kick and another, ate a counter combination. Miller landed a leg kick. Miller went to one knee after a big counter right. They clinched. Miller broke stuffing a trip. He landed a leg kick and ate a counter right. They clinched. Miller kneed the body. Fast fast fucking pace with punches to the face. I'm high, sorry. Focus. Miller kneed the body. Inoue kneed the body in reply. Miller kneed the leg. Inoue looked tired. Miller got a trip to guard. The ref pulled the fighters away from the ropes. The commentator sounds like he's sampled Molly's Plant Food. Holy shit he's talking fast. Inoue was working a triangle. Miller escaped with double unders. He had the back in a scramble, crazy scramble, Inoue escaped and ended up on top in side control. Inoue landed a dramatically weak knee to the body. Baroni yelled at Miller to move. Or is he yelling to Inoue? I dunno. Miller rolled for something. Nothing came of it. Two minutes left. Inoue wants to grind this round out. Inoue landed a pair of big lefts. Apparently not. One thirty. Miller looked relaxed. 'You gotta fucking move,' Baroni yelled to whoever. Inoue went to north-south, otherwise known as the 69. One minute. Both men worked the body. Inoue was more active. Miller turtled up and reversed with a single nicely. Thirty seconds. Miller landed a left. Miller tried a jumping stomp, had the back with both hooks in a scramble. One hook now there. A right in under, four lefts and a right. A right. Two rights. Two lefts. A big right. The second round ended. Close, but 10-9 Inoue. Inoue is tired. His rib was apparently hurt in that round. He wasn't getting up. He was holding his chest. He was laying in the center of the ring. The doctor was coming in as the ring girl walked around carrying the big card with '3' on it. Inoue was in a LOT of pain. Ten seconds remained in Inoue's time to rest. Inoue was grunting and groaning. His rib was broken. The fight was over. Inoue was moaning in pain. Miller was doing a little breakdance move.